alone with you
by sasuke-malfoy-potter
Summary: what happens when naruto and sasuke are trapped on an abandoned island?
1. chapter 1

"CAPTEIN! LOOK THERE! A GIRL IN THE WATER!" the crew including a boy by the name of naruto. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had six scares on his face from and accident that had taken his parents. Naruto pears over the edge of the ship to see a raven haired girl. She had a dark blue dress on and a beautiful diamond around her neck. The last thing he noticed before they pulled the girl up was the chains on her legs and wrist.

"Bring the poor girl up" his captain said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The girl was hosted up to the ship and laid easily on the ship floor. The other members of the ship didn't dare touch her. It was a bad luck to find a girl and for that matter bad luck to have one aboard. Naruto was the first one to stop close to her. Her skin was a pale as the moon. Naruto looked up at his captain as he bent down beside the girl. He watched carefully as his captain placed two fingers on the girl's neck. "She's alive" he told his crew. They all seemed to relax at the new information. "Naruto take her to your room watch over her. She is now your responsibility." Naruto nods before picking her up and carrying her to his room, the girl's chains dragging behind them. As he laid her down on the bed her eyes slowly opened.

"w-where am I" she asked as her eyes wondered the room until her eyes met with Naruto's. He smiled down at the beautiful girl.

"Don't worry your safe. What's your name? I'm naruto." The girl looks around again as if she was trying to find an escape.

"I'm Sasuke." She returns her eyes to Naruto's, whose eyes show confusion.

"Isn't that a boy's name"

"Um... Yea. I'm a boy." Sasuke looks around again, absorbing his surroundings. After a few minutes of silence his eyes return to naruto. "What?" Sasuke asks as he glares at naruto.

"You're a boy?"

"Yea"

"But you're wearing a dress." Sasuke looks down at his self. Noticing what the boy has said is very much true. A dark shade of red bights his face. Before Sasuke can say anything a loud crashing sound is herd for outside.


	2. chapter 2

Sasuke pov

A cannon ball rips throw the side of the ship. Naruto jumps at me causing us to hit the floor my head banging against the floor so hard that I black out.

Naruto pov

As I sit up and look at Sasuke. His eyes are closed and he has stopped moving. Another cannon ball flew throw the back tipping the ship slightly. I reach down and feel for Sasuke's pulse, an uneven heartbeat but a heartbeat none the less. The caption comes storming down to us.

"Naruto get yourselves to one of the small boats and get the hell out of here. Take this with you." He hands me a bag with 3 containers of clean water and all the food we had left on the ship.

"What's going on? Why do you want us to leave? And why are you giving us all the food and water?" tears had formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Because that ship out there is a slave ship. Witch those of us who aren't killed today will be taken in to slave trade. If we all leave the ship then they will come after us. If you two leave then they'll thank nothing of it." He bent down to be face to face with me. "All the men have agreed. We're not going down without a fight. But with their weapons we won't last long. We want you two to go. Your young and have a long life ahead of you. Unlike us older men you still have a clean slate. If we did somehow have away the only place we could go is to a port and there they would take us and put us in slavery. We would be back at square one. So there's no point in even trying." He smiled at me. "Now go" I nodded before getting up. I picked Sasuke up and left the comfort of our small room.


	3. chapter 3

Sasuke pov

i groan in pain. my head hurts. i hear sobbing and a far away crashing sound. i slowly open my eyes to see the blond boy naruto i thank. he's crying. as i slowly sit up he turns to me.

"your awake." i nod. he sucks up his tears and shows a smile. "good. are you hungry? thirsty?" i nod and accept the food and water he hands me.

"what happened?" narutos smile slowly slips in to a sad but soft smile.

"a slave ship attacked our ship. only we got away" i look away from him. 'that ship was his home. and those people were his family... were the same now.' "so were heading to that island" i fallow where he's pointed. a large island with a large beach and large trees await us. the island is breath takeing amazing. "but for now we should rest." i look to the center of the boat. "there's enough room if we lay together." he gives me a goofy smile. i smile back before finishing the food and water. i yawn and lay in the open part of the boat where naruto is already sound asleep.i turn away from him and quickly join him in the land of slumber.


	4. chapter 4

sasukes prov

the wetness under us wakes me. we were still far from the island. but our boat was starting to sink. i sighed before turning to naruto. his scars looked darker then most scars. i reach down to touch them. unlike most scars that push out of the skin these dug in. his face had little hair on it but enough that i could feel when rubing his chin. his eyes fludered open.

"sasuke" i pull and turn away from him. he sits up causing the boat to fill with more water. "shit" he cuses before standing. he ties the bag of food and clean water around his neck before jumping in the water.

"are you crazy!" i yell standing up quick. to quick. i lose my balance and fall out the side of the boat. i panic and try hard to get back in the boat. "help me" i scream as a thrash. naruto grips me around the waist he pulls my back against his and pushes his feet against my leg forcing me on my back while in his arms. i grip his hands tight sobing lightly.

"your ok. iv got you" naruto whispers in my ear. he starts kicking his feet. "just relax. well make it to the island in no time."

hey guys. its me again. im going to start wrighting again. but do me a faver... go easy on me. im not a good speller. and I don't have any spell check. my lap top broke so now ive got a handy down with no micorsoft word. :( so a lot of my new chapters will be spelled wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke pov

Somewhere along the way I had fallen asleep. The feel of rough sand against my back brought me back from my dreamless slumber. When my eyes opened I could see stars surrounding a bright full moon.

"morning sunshine." Naruto smiled down at me. I groaned and turned away. I could hear the pout in his voice. "oh come on. Get up. Before the tide comes in." I sigh before sitting up. Realizing the chains are still around my wrists and ankles. I turn over so that my body is fulling in the water. I push and pull until my wrists are bloody. "what are you doing!" naruto almost yells. He pulls on my shoulder but I shrug him off. After a few minutes of him standing over me in shock horror and me pulling and pushing of the wristlets, I finally get them off completely. I lay my hands in the cold water letting it sooth my aching wrists, the blood flowing away with the waves. "what are you going to do about your ankles?" I look up at him. The moon light making his hair almost glow. his face full of sadness and worry. I look away. my ankles need to be freed. If not then ill just slow us down. I bite my lip in thought.

Narutos pov

The bright diamond around his neck shines in the moon light when he looks up at me. His dark eyes filled with seriousness. He looks back at his ankles. I look around. Thanking of a way to remove the anklets. A sharp rock covered in crystals shine in the moon light catch my eye. I pick it up and lean down next to sasuke.

"here. We can smash the anklets chains so its just the braces that are on." He nods taking the crystal covered rock smashing it in to the edge of the chain. When both chains are gone he throws them into the ocean.

"do you know if the slave ship turned away from the island?" I look down at sasukes concerned filled eyes.

"I don't really know."

Sasukes pov.

"do you know if the slave ships turned away form the island?" inside I begged and pleaded that the ship had turned away from us. But I could tell by narutos hesitation that he only knew as much as I did.

"I don't really know." I look back at sea. Squinting my eyes trying to see any signs of a ship. "your not going to see it in this darkness." I sigh before standing up. My dark blue dress now shorter then it had been earlier. I growled down at myself, before ripping it from my body then into a long peace of cloth, wrapping it around my waist to cover my lower section. I look up to meet narutos eyes. A look had came over him. A look I knew well. I was 15. He looked my age if not a little older. He was around the age most of the men were that wanted me back home.

"hey" I growled. His face changed from one of lust to one of confusion. "lets go" I whisper before heading into the treed area. I knew that the ship would be coming to this island looking for me.

Narutos pov.

I stood there watching as he ripped the dress from his body. In the moon light and the glow of the diamond I could see his whole body. His skin as pale as the moon light, as smooth as the gem around his neck, as beautiful as a sunset, his beauty caused my mind to wonder. Over his neck and chest, his bright pink nipples and all the way down. When he covered his mid section with the cloth I looked at his dark eyes. I felt like I would fall for eternity in those eyes. There darkness caught mine.

"hey" I could hear the anger in his growl. Confusion washed over me. Why did I feel this way? Why was he angry? Were these feelings bad? "lets go" he whispered. A whisper I had to strain to hear over the pounding of my heart beat. He slowly walked away into the trees. I don't care what happens ill always protect you sasuke. I followed him into the treed area.


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter has sexual content between two male characters if you dont like dont read.

* * *

><p>I can feel Naruto's eyes in my back. The braces on my ankles weigh us down as we walk to the center of the island.<p>

"hey Sasuke" I look back at him. "can we take a break?" I sigh but nod grateful that he asked. We sit across from each other. I wrap my arms around my legs as I bring them up to my chest. I close my eyes. "hey Sasuke" I look up at him. His eyes are looking away from me as a bright blush brightens up his face.

"what" he shakenly points between my legs. The make shift skirt had fallen. My face reds greatly before I cover my lower half. l stand up quick. "I thank we should start moving again" he nods. Our faces still covered in bright red blushes. I can see the tent in his pants as he passes me. I stop.

"maybe you should go take care of that" my red face gets redder. He looks down and turns away from me.

"y-ya maybe" he disappears behind a thick of bushes. After a few minutes I start to hear his muffled moans. A shock goes through my body as blood rushes to my own member. I sit next the bushes hes behind. His moans the only sound reaching my ears. My body's never reacted like this to anything or anyone. I slip my hand down to my own aching member, Touching it lightly. I bite my lip holding back my own moans. His moaning stops I quickly cover myself as he steps out from behind the bushes. The tent in his pants still there. "i… I cant get it to go away" he whimpers. I blush and look away.

"i…I can help you if you want…" I look back to see him nod. I stood up I stand close to him. "have you ever don't this before?" he shakes his head. I blush before slipping my hand over his hard cock. I play with the tip pre-cum leaking from it. He moans loudly.

"Can I touch you" I nod. His hand finds its way up the skirt. His hand touches my cock making me jolt with pleasure. His other hand slips to my back side. "Can I touch you here to." I put both of my hands on his chest putting my ass out a little. I nod to his question. We slide down the tree were leaned against. My face is at his cock and my ass is at an easier place to reach. I slip my lips over his cock and his finger slips into my tight hole. I tremble and shake and he starts messaging my inside. I suck his cock hard as he moans. "Can I fuck you" I lift up from his large member facing him. His eyes once a blue now a purple. It sends a shock threw my body. I simply nod. He smiles a goofy smile before turning us around so my hands on are the truck of the tree and my knees are on the ground. I can feel his warm tongue play with my hole. I grip the tree as His tongue circles my hole round and round. His tongue slides in to my pulsing hole. It twitches around his tongue. "its twitching so much" he said after pulling away. His finger slides inside me rubbing my insides again. I jerk forward when he hits my prostate. Pleasure shoots through my body a new feeling for me. Naruto pulls his hand back before placing the tip of his cock against my hole before slipping it inside. I clench my hands and jaw to keep from screaming in pain as his thick cock forces its way into my tight hole. He forces his way inside all the way groaning and moaning. He lays on my back panting. "your so tight" my body shivers at his words. My cock painfully hard against my stomach. Once Iv adjusted he starts to thrust inside me. I grip the tree hard feeling him hitting my prostate over and over again. I tremble and shake as moans escape my lips. "oh god Sasuke I'm cumming" he moans in my ear. His hand wraps around my cock and strokes my in time with his thrusts. I feel myself getting close his thrusts become ridged as he gets closer. Soon his cumming inside my and I on the ground. His now soft cock slips out as he lays next to me panting. I finally let go of the tree my front falling to the ground panting. Soon his laughter fills the forest. I look at him with glazed eyes. "if you stay In that position I might get turned on again" he smiles a goofy smile again. My face reddens as I lay down completely. "hey can we just stay the night here." I look up at the sky noticing that the sun is setting. I nod before turning away from him and closing my eyes. It doesn't take long for him to pull me into his arms to spoon me. Soon his snores are herd through the forest.


End file.
